unexpecteddramaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Taeko Lunenburg
"'''What are flashlights for Baka?"' ''' - Taeko Lunenburg to John Gonzales''''' Taeko Hikari "Venessa" Lunenburg (Sena) is a local student at Sunrise Public Highschool , according to her, she's one of the "Regulars" of the school, she stands vulnerable, along with the others, to the PA's, A.K.A Popularity Aspiration, those who have goals to become poplular in life. Already becoming friends with some of the other cast ahead of time in the series, she grows bonds with the others, Leon, Mirage, Mai, John, Sven, Krisitn, and Krayhee, friendships get stronger later in the series. Being the main protaginast, she also has enenimes such as Reira Drigez, Nana Francesca, later dying out however, over time Ciera Tanner and Stacey Hawkins has become her main problem. Personality Taeko can be a bit over-dramatic over things at times, such as something being so little to others but to her, it can be a pretty big deal to her. On the other hand, she's really thoughtful, generous, and an easy-going talker when it comes to regular situations. However, for the sake of her friends, she can also have a Unexpected Dark Side also, but not so good into handling situations. Relationships In the beginning of the series, Taeko has been friends with Mirage and Mai, and according to the series, their friendship went way back into Middle School, at least started from 7th grade, Mai once pin-pointed out in this blog post, that since Sven and Mirage been dating, they've all already known each other since the 7th grade, meaning that Taeko must've joined their clique between grades 7-8. Taeko seems to be into a closer relationship with Leon Torres , it's clear that he has already confessed to her, but it seems that even though things escalated quickly, Taeko feels that at the moment they should keep their relationship steady, however they have already kissed like in this blog post, Taeko and Leon's relationship seems to be going normal. Going deeper into the series, Taeko and the others had "beef" with Reira Drigez and Nana Francesca, around the first several chapters, but after Reira's michevous behaivors changed, their seems to be new problems encountering Taeko and her clique, such as Ciera Tanner, and her friend Stacey Hawkins. Taeko's other friends include John Gonzales, Krayhee Lunabell who USED to be friends with Ciera, and Kristin Rivera. Appearance Taeko appears to have long coarse hair, according to this blog post, and a long-term tan on her skin which be puts the blame on her sister, Rena, according to THIS blog post, and black eyes. Although her height hasn't been determined yet, she seems to be at least around 5'5 for certain age requirements. Trivia *Taeko states she's a wee-a-boo, although her ancestors are Japanese, she was born in NY. *She's a really big fan of eating McDonalds and Pizza most of her free time *She looks forward to going to school, because of it's entertaining Drama going on *Taeko's pretty gulible, due to her falling for Reira's schemes and tricks, she's hesitant to believe it's true *Taeko's a deep thinker when it comes to threatning situations, as how she was able to result a plan to get Reira back for that picture she sent to Facebook of her hugging Leon. *She loves cartoons and Anime *It's confirmed she's a Danganronpa (a cartoon/anime) fan *She has a Facebook Page *She's got a weird sense of humor, such as being amused when people fall, don't make sense, really funny jokes that she'll laugh about. *Sena is her surname, also her parents African-American side also gives her an african name, "Venessa Odigie Lunenburg, Sena"